rechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Böhr
Nicholas Böhr é um personagem da fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles III '''e um dos protagonistas da fanfiction '''Resident Evil: Chronicles IV. Também faz aparições na fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles VI. Biografia Nicholas é um agente da C.I.A., conhecido entre seus colegas por manter uma atitude otimista, mesmo sob situações complicadas. Böhr é oriundo de uma família de militares e seu desempenho na academia rapidamente o levou a ocupar um cargo na agência estadunidense. Seu relacionamento com sua família desgastou-se ao longo dos anos, após a morte de sua mãe, Emilie, e devido às ações autoritárias de seu pai, militar conservador e congressista norte-americano. De qualquer forma, Nicholas possui um forte senso de justiça e está disposto a proteger as pessoas à sua volta com a própria vida. Adicionalmente, possui uma vida pessoal bastante conturbada e instável, acumulando diversos relacionamentos ao longo dos últimos anos. Shambhala Crisis Em 2008, Nicholas foi enviado para Shambhala, como integrante da Operação Princess Grace, organizada pela central de inteligência norte-americana com o intento de extrair personalidades importantes e políticos do arquipélago condenado. Seu objetivo era resgatar a governadora de Shambhala, Renée Ancellottii. Após pistas enviadas por um contato misterioso, Nicholas alcança o navio Akron Silver II à deriva, próximo ao arquipélago. Cercado por ferozes hunters no cruzeiro abandonado, o agente norte-americano acaba unindo forças a Steven K., e por fim, atinge o litoral de Shambhala. Após encontrar-se com a espiã Olga, Nicholas auxilia no combate contra Cain e é capturado por Daniel. Nicholas reencontra o grupo de sobreviventes, incluindo a governadora desaparecida, e une esforços no conflito final contra a mutação do General Marson Ancellotti. Himmel-Blau Cinco após a missão em Shambhala, Nicholas agora é um dos principais agentes da C.I.A. em missões que lidam direta ou indiretamente com o bioterrorismo. Em dezembro de 2013, Nicholas é despachado para Himmel-Blau, um vilarejo localizado no interior da Alemanha, como parte dos esforços da Operação Caterpillar, ''cujo objetivo principal era impedir um ataque terrorista orquestrado por uma organização misteriosa. Infiltrado no vilarejo, Nicholas depara-se com um grupo de sobreviventes que incluiam Lucy, uma bombeira da TerraRescue e filha de Paul MacTavish, o mecânico Django, a professora de primário Maxine, a estudante de arqueologia e mochileira Laelia, o jovem estudante Otávio, e a herdeira Jessica. Em seus percursos pelo vilarejo, Nicholas encontra-se com Adam Wrong, que posteriormente revela ser o filho do antagonista, Jimmy Kane, em um brado rugido de vingança contra seu próprio pai. Adicionalmente, o agente norte-americano envolve-se em uma teia de conspirações e traições, envolvendo a espiã Olga Volkova e um "outro" - o verdadeiro? - Adam Wrong. Curiosidades * Curiosidades gerais: sua banda musical favorita é '''Radiohead'; possui o nome "Emilie" tatuado próximo ao peito; prefere cães a gatos, embora não tenha problemas em cuidar do felino de sua vizinha; é graduado em Ciências Sociais; possui uma relação distante com seu pai e seus irmãos, todos militares de linha conservadora. * Seu sobrenome foi inspirado no ator Daniel Brühl '(conhecido pelos filmes "Love in Thoughts", "Goodbye Lenin" e "Inglourious Basterds") sendo que este foi a primeira escolha de ator para caracterizar a personagem. Chris Pine foi escolhido de forma aleatória, após uma busca por "blonde actor" no Google Imagens. * A personalidade de Nicholas foi inspirado em personagens policiais de filmes ''giallo da década de 1970, bem como protagonistas de filmes de ação do mesmo período, a exemplo de '''Harry Callahan, de Dirty Harry. De modo semelhante, o capítulo em que Nicholas foi apresentado em Resident Evil: Chronicles III foi inspirado na série de livros e filmes do personagem James Bond. A quantidade absurda de flertes do personagem a outros protagonistas - e aos próprios leitores - foi inspirado no personagem Jack Harkness, da série televisiva britânica Doctor Who. * Nicholas é um dos poucos personagens do Universo Chronicles que cruzou, em uma mesma cena, com todos os demais protagonistas criados por seu autor, ou seja, Samuel Kent e Steven K. * Sua música tema, em Resident Evil: Chronicles IV, é "In the Barrel of a gun" da violinista Emily Wells. * Em Resident Evil: Chronicles IV, o personagem foi criado como uma versão masculina, adulta e atualizada de Alice, dos livros de Lewis Caroll. * O autor perdeu a conta de quantas ex-namoradas e ex-namorados Nicholas teve. * Ele e Lucy foram os únicos personagens até então que apareceram primeiramente como NPCs e depois se tornaram protagonistas. Category:Personagens Vivos Category:Personagens Category:NPC Category:Protagonistas Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles IV Category:POV Secundário